Control systems are utilized in a wide variety of different applications. For example, control systems are utilized in conjunction with power generating devices, in power plants, and/or in process plants. A control system typically includes a central controller in communication with other components of the control system, for example, sensors, measurement devices, valves, etc. The central controller typically communicates with the other components via suitable network communications. The central control also typically communicates with one or more workstations or configuration computers that provide a human machine interface to operators of the control system.
With the development and adoption of the Foundation Fieldbus standard, Fieldbus devices have been incorporated into control systems. These Fieldbus devices are typically connected to the central controller via suitable linking devices. In order to assign the Fieldbus devices and/or run various diagnostics on the devices, an operator utilizing a configuration computer needs to be aware of the active Fieldbus devices that are connected in the control system. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for identifying Fieldbus devices in a control system would be desirable.